Goodbye is painful
by Iheartwhitechocolate
Summary: He left her without saying goodbye, can they rekindle what they once had. they just met can it be the start of something great. wo are the couples?  NOW ON HIATUS


AN: this is the new story I was talking about in my authors note for three of my other stories this idea just popped in my head and I had to write it

This is my FIRST time writing eclare, although tis wont completely center around them there will be another surprise couple in here if you read my other work you can probably guess the couple so it's gonna be a half and half story about the two couples cuz I … well don't really have a good reason for it…whatever.

I promise there will be some really funny moments between the characters

Goodbye

ENJOY MY LOVIES!

P.S- in the prologue Eli Clare and Adam are all 13 years old.

P.P.S- I would like to dedicate this story to **Dralliforeverrr/Inlovewithdrewtorres** because she motivates me and encourages me and leaves the sweetest most wonderful reviews

Prologue

Eli Goldsworthy had two best friends, two best friends that had been with him through thick and thin, those two best friends were Clare Edwards and Adam Torres. They were the three musketeers a trio of misfits, but through all the hardships they faced during their thirteen years they had always had each other to lean on, and that was all that they ever needed. Today was a sad day because for some reason the cruel and of fate separated the misfits for some cruel reason. Bullfrog Goldsworthy's job transferred him to New York, meaning the Goldsworthy's would have to leave Canada and move to the Big Apple. Adam and Clare never knew of Eli's departure because he never told them. Eli thought saying goodbye would be too painful, he decided it would just be easier to cut off all of his with them so he did. He thought he would drive away and forget them, but he couldn't. Especially her because he was and always had been in love with her. Little did he know it wasn't the last time he would be seeing her.

Eli POV (brief descriptions of his first two years of high school)

Freshman year

The first day of high school, it's funny how I always thought that I would be walking through the doors with Adam and Clare. Today I met Alli Bhandari she a cool girl but I couldn't like her in that way she's like my new girl best friend.

I and Alli have only gotten closer over the course of the first few months of school. She kind of reminds me of a female Adam, I still miss Adam and Clare I wonder if it really was the right choice to not say goodbye to Adam and Clare. I still haven't even gotten over Clare but I think I met someone who could change that. Her name was Julia and she was gorgeous, smart, funny, basically everything that I could ask for.

I started dated Julia and we are both perfectly happy, although in the back of my mind I still let thoughts drift back to Clare every once in a while, Alli is the only who I ever told about my life in Canada and she was a great listener.

Sophomore year

Alli moved in with us this summer, her parents died in a car crash over the summer and because me and Alli along with our parents were great friends so we took her in, she tends to were darker clothes now and people tend to think that she is generally emo, but she isn't the only people she's really comfortable around are me Julia and my parents. Speaking of Julia our relationship is still going strong, we love each other and what I, she, and Alli have now is like what Clare, Adam, and I used to have.

She's dead, Julia's dead. Everything was going so well and she just died. Alli and I have just cut ourselves off from the world we barley even talk to CeCe and Bullfrog anymore, we talk to each other because we understand each other's pain. Alli and Julia were close and Alli knew how much Julia meant to me.

We're moving. Again. Mom and dad think that a move will be good for me and alls. We're moving back to Canada, back to her.

Clare POV (first day of junior year)

As I walk through the double doors of degrassi community high school with Adam by my side I can't help but smile, I'm so excited to finally be a junior. I can't help but think about how Eli should be here with us, we haven't heard from him or seen him in years it is as if he just dropped off the face of the planet. I didn't realize how absorbed in my thoughts I was until Adam broke me out of my trance "Clare, Clare are you okay?", "yes Adam I am fine". Then we went to the office to bet our schedules. We had English together first period; we walked into the room as the bell rang.

Our English teacher was talking when suddenly the door opened revealing two people who then walked in. the first was a girl she was breathtakingly beautiful, she was wearing a tight black skirt that was about mid-thigh length, a white and blue striped off the shoulder top, and bright yellow platform heels. She had bronze skin and long jet black hair; long lashes framed her big brown doe eyes. Behind her she dragged in an extremely handsome guy. The guy had chocolate colored locks and breathtaking green eyes; he was wearing a white v -neck, black skinny jeans. And a black leather jacket. "Sorry we're late, we're new to the school and got lost said the beautiful girl, as she sat done in front of Adam who looked like he was about to worship the ground she walked on as did many of the class's male population. The boy sat in the seat next to the girl which also happened to be the seat in front of Clare. Not too long afterwards class ended. I watched as the guy and the girl exited his arm around her shoulder, in the hallway I walked up to them in t hallway and cheerfully said "welcome to degrassi" they stopped the girl turned around and hissed "do not talk to us, we aren't looking for any friends" the guy didn't even bother looking at me. The rest of the day was fairly normal I came across the pair a few more times but said nothing.

Next day (Saturday) Still Clare pov

Adam and I are sitting on my front steps talking when suddenly we start hearing giggles and squeals coming from the yard next door, we are both surprised to see who it is. The source of the noise was the girl from English class; the guy was giving her a piggy back ride. I had never expected to see her in such a happy mood after our clash in the hallway. I was dragged out of my thoughts when my mother screamed" Clare Diane Edwards get in here right now" I told Adam I would be right back and quickly went inside.

Eli POV

I was giving Alli a piggyback ride and she was squealing as I chuckled but we both became dead silent when we heard someone next door scream her name, the name of the girl I love, Clare. Alli quickly got off my back and I turned to face her both knowing her the girl next door was. "You know," she slowly said "if that girl was Clare there is a good chance the boy is Adam, you should go ask". "No Alls what if they hate me I can't go over there" I reasoned worried, "Fine then I'll go" and with that she quickly ran off to Clare's house "Alli come back" I called after you but she replied with an "I don't hear you".

I walked close enough that I could hear their conversation. "Hi are you Adam Torres?" he shook his head yes he looked awestruck surprised that Alli was even talking to him, I mentally chuckled Alli seemed to have that effect on people. "I'm Alli Bhandari, nice to meet you" finally snapping out of his daze Adam stuck out his hand for her to shake. She laughed and then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, Alli was never one for formalities Adam instantly started blushing and I got the feeling he had a crush on Alli. She then turned around and shouted"ELI GOLDSWORTHY YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW". I shyly walked over and Adam stared at me in disbelief he then gave me a hug, as he pulled away he started looking down at his feet and awkwardly asked "Solo… are you and Alli dating". "Why do ask" I inquired as Adam started to blush "well I uh…" "Dude I'm just kidding she's my adopted sister". "Why don't we go to the dot and hang out" Alli cheerfully said, me and Adam agreed. "Just let me get some shoes" Alli said since she was barefoot. After Alli got her shoes we were about to leave when Adam suggested we wait for Clare me and Alli agreed I was nervous but I guess I had to face her sometime.

Alli POV

We walked over to Clare's house and I started playing a game on my phone Adam sat on her steps and Eli sat next to him, I on the other hand sat on Adam's lap with my legs in Eli's lap. As I ended the game I looked up at Adam and smiled after noticing his dark pink blush. He was really cute; we were just looking at each other. Soon we jumped when we heard a door close. "Hey Clare-bear" Eli said nervously, "Eli?" she asked he nodded then she slapped him. She did not just do that.

AN: in this story Adam in not transgender review with any questions or comments.

Have a nice day lovelies


End file.
